


Daddy & Gee

by thelittleprince (JezebelTheWicked)



Series: Little Bandom Verse [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Little!Gerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Age Regression, daddy!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/thelittleprince
Summary: Just a day with the littles and their daddies.





	Daddy & Gee

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing an agere fic... super nervous but I've wanted to write one for a while. No real plot as I wasn't really sure what to write about. Let me know what you think, and please send prompts my way, cause I would love to write more! Enjoy!

Frank liked it when it was like this. His closest friends, their littles, and of course his little, all together and hanging out. Away from the judgemental, prying eyes of the outside world and into their own private one.

Frank sat with Josh and Pete on the couch, laughing at all of their jokes, but still keeping a careful eye on Gerard. Josh and Pete couldn’t really blame him, as they were doing the same respectively with Tyler and Patrick.

Gerard was currently sitting on the floor, paci hanging from his onesie, his favorite stuffed cat at his side, and not a care in the world as he colored away on a page while babbling to Tyler and Patrick. Tyler was working a blue blob of Play-doh between his hands as he nodded seriously to whatever Gerard was saying. Patrick was paying less attention, instead choosing to suck on his red paci intently, and walk his stuffed animal across the floor.

Gee caught Frank’s eye and beamed at him. Frank smiled gently back.

“We should do this more often,” Frank said happily to his friends. They readily agreed.

“Hey, someone should get started on the cooking,” Pete noted.

Frank was already getting up. “I’m on it. Though I could use some help.” He narrowed his eyes playfully at the pair on the couch.

“I help, dada!” Gee chimed in happily. Frank chuckled, Gerard loved to help with “big” tasks when he was little.

“No baby, that’s okay. You play. I was talking about these lazy bones on the couch over here.”

“Okie.” Gee pouted for a second before resuming his coloring.

“Well I guess if I _have_ to,” Josh fake-grumbled, standing up as well. Josh and Frank walked into the kitchen and got started on cooking.

“So, Ty asked me if we could try diapers the other day,” Josh revealed quietly. Frank hummed. He recalled a very similar conversation he had with Gee about a week ago. “I don’t even know how to change one,” he admitted with a chuckle.

“It’s easy man, there’s videos on YouTube. And hey, I found a great link for a DIY adult changing table online, I’ll send you the link later.”

Josh nodded in gratitude. “Hey thanks.”

Frank nodded back. He supposed it was his turn to share now. “So Gerard has this thing where he listens to me the first time I tell him not to do something, but then two seconds later he’ll go back to doing that same bad thing. I don’t want to _spank_ him you know, but I need him to realize I’m serious.”

Josh thought for a moment. “I would try to make sure to look him in the eyes. And no, you don’t have to spank him, but a swat on the hand or butt seems to work.”

“I’ll try that.” Being a daddy was so much easier when you had guys who always had your back.

***

Dinner with three little was… interesting to say the least. There were constant reminders to use forks or spoons, to not talk with your mouth open, and _yes_ Gerard you have to eat all of your vegetables if you want dessert later. There was also an incident where Tyler had spilled his cup of milk over himself (the _one_ time when they hadn’t used a sippy cup, Josh noted) and started crying. Josh had immediately scooped him up and took him to the bathroom to get cleaned up, while making soothing sounds.

After dinner, Gerard had darted off to his room (before Frank could call him back), and returned with his new onesies Frank had ordered online last week.

“Lookie!” Gerard crowed, smirking just a little as Tyler shifted through the stack, pouting over the onesies he didn’t have.

“Want, daddy!” Tyler announced, pointing at a red onesie with teddy bears and candy canes on it.

“Ty, that’s not how we ask for things,” Josh admonished quietly. Tyler quickly apologized and went back to playing when Frank asked Gerard to please put his clothes away.

“So I’m guessing you got Christmas covered then?” Pete asked Frank with a laugh.

“Oh no, those weren’t even Christmas gifts,” Frank said, starting to count on his fingers. “He still wants more onesies, pacis, toys, games…”

“Sounds about right,” Pete agreed.

“Dada look!” Gerard said, holding up the picture he colored proudly.

“Pretty, baby,” Frank said, kissing Gerard’s forehead. “Wanna put it up on the fridge?”

“Yes!”

“Okay.” Frank picked up Gerard carefully and led him to the kitchen fridge. Gerard carefully hung the picture up and got a kiss on the nose from Frank for his troubles.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump from the living room. Frank quickly ran in to see what was wrong, and saw that Pete and Josh were being attacked by Patrick and Tyler with tickles.

“Did you plan this?” Frank asked Gerard and received a sneaky smirk from his little. He was about to reply when he too was attacked. However Frank quickly gained the upper hand and soon had Gerard on the ground.

***

About an hour later, when everyone had left, Frank led a sleepy Gerard upstairs and into the bathroom where he quickly brushed Gerard’s teeth and his own, and washed their faces. After, he laid Gerard on the bed and stripped off his old onesie and put him in his night time one, the one with moons and stars all over it. He clipped his paci to the front of it, and made sure he had his stuffed cat before changing into his own pajamas and laying down and cuddling Gerard.

“Did you have a good day today, baby boy?” Frank asked, kissing Gerard’s cheek.

“Uh-huh,” Gerard yawned. “Tyler told me has a pretty pink skirt.”

“Hmm, does he?”

“Yeah. Can I has one too, dada?” Gee asked.

“Sure baby.” The answer seemed to satisfy Gerard, as he drifted off to sleep soon after, whispering, “I love you dada.”

“Love you too baby boy.” Frank smiled again and thought about how  incredibly lucky he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my twitter (@smyleyboi) for fic updates! Thank you for reading!


End file.
